6º curso en howgarts
by kimita-potter
Summary: empiezan 6º curso.¿una nueva chica...quién será...qué tiene que ver con Draco?No soy buena en los summary.Solo entren y lean pliss!
1. camino al expreso de howgarts

CAPÍTULO I:Camino al Expreso de Howgarts

Por fin habían llegado a Kings Cross.

Aunque ahora sólo eran cuatro los que iban a Hogwarts la salida y el viaje hasta la estación fue muy agitado. Primero Kingsley no llegaba nunca a Grimmauld Place y no se podían ir hasta que la guardia estuviera completa; después, Crookshanks se había escondido debajo de un viejo armario y no quería ni podía salir hasta que Moody se hartó de esperar y lo encogió con un encantamiento y lo sacó. Pero, a pesar de todo esto había un lado positivo, este año el Ministerio les había prestado un auto y se libraron de llegar tarde a la estación. Pero el viaje a la estación también fue muy agitado porque Crookshanks estaba furioso con Moody por haberlo encogido, así que trató de arañarle la cara durante todo el viaje, por suerte Hermione lo levaba bien afirmado.

Al llegar a la estación sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren partiera, así que se apresuraron a atravesar le barrera 9 y ¾. Ginny, que ya no parecía una niña sino una muy linda joven, y Tonks, que ya se había recuperado totalmente del ataque que sufrió la noche que fueron al Departamento de Misterios, pasaron primero; Hermione, que también estaba muy cambiada, y la Sra. Weasley después; luego, Ron y el Sr. Weasley; Kingsley y Harry después; y finalmente Moody, que como el año llevaba los baúles.

Después que pasaron todos se empezaron a despedir.

-Cuídense y no olviden que las cartas pueden ser interceptadas-les dijo Moody

-Cuídense mucho- dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazándolos.

-Adiós- les dijo Tonks y abrazó a Hermione y Ginny

En ese momento, Harry miró hacia la derecha y vio a una chica muy linda que se estaba despidiendo de su padre y su hermana. Harry se preguntó en que curso iría, porque nunca la había visto antes y suponía que debería ir en 6º ya que era más o menos de su edad. También notó que iba vestida de un modo que nunca había visto en una bruja, pero se veía muy bonita. Llevaba una falda corta, negra y tableada; una polera muy ajustada de color rosado; tenía unos mechones del largo pelo negro de color rosado y recogido en un lindo moño, y los labios de un color rosado pero con un brillo muy especial.

-Adiós, Harry-le dijo el Sr. Weasley, haciendo que Harry mirara hacia donde estaban todos

-Sí, adiós-le respondió Harry

En ese momento se oyó un silbido y se dieron cuenta de que el tren estaba por partir, así que se apresuraron por subir al tren. Hermione y Ron ayudaron a Harry a dejar los baúles en un compartimiento casi al final del tren y luego, igual que el año anterior, se fueron al vagón de los prefectos. Ginny llegó un poco después al mismo vagón donde estaba Harry.

-Harry¿me puedes ayudar- dijo Ginny señalando su baúl. Se veía que había ido hasta allí corriendo, porque estaba muy colorada y casi sin aliento- Tengo que irme al vagón de los prefectos y estoy atrasada. Además no hay ningún vagón vacío.

-Sí, claro- le dijo Harry- Anda, yo acomodo tu baúl

-Gracias- le respondió Ginny y salió casi volando de ahí.

Harry se había olvidado por completo de que a Ginny la habían nombrado prefecta ese año. Acomodó el baúl de Ginny en el portaequipajes y se sentó. Estaba pensando en quién sería aquella chica que había visto hace un momento cuando tocaron la puerta.

-

Bueno, este es mi primer fics  
porfa dejen reviews para seber q les parecio


	2. conociendo a la nueva chica

CAPÍTULO II:Conociendo a la nueva chica

-Hola¿puedo quedarme aquí?. No hay ningún compartimiento vacío- dijo. Era la misma chica que había visto, y esta vez notó que tenía unos ojos negros muy bonitos. Harry seguía pensando que aquella chica era muy bonita.

-Sí, claro- respondió Harry rápidamente

-Gracias-se sentó y luego dijo-Me llamo Nicole ¿y tú-Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, ella dijo-Bueno, supongo que debes ser Harry Potter¿o no?

-Sí, soy Harry Potter-dijo él. Se sorprendió mucho ya que esa era la primera vez que alguien no le miraba la cicatriz al saber que era él

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Harry se decidió a preguntarle:

¿E n qué curso vas?

- Voy en 6º

¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto

-Sí, es que mi madre quiso transferirme porque ahora que Voldemort regresó ella cree que voy a estar más segura cerca de Dumbledore.

Cuando terminó de hablar Harry estaba muy sorprendido, ya que nunca antes había escuchado a otra persona, excepto a Dumbledore, pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

¿Qué te pasa- le preguntó Nicole al ver la cara de Harry

-Nada, es que nunca había escuchado a nadie pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort

¡Ah!. Bueno, temerle al nombre sólo agranda el temor al hombre

-Sí- dijo Harry acordándose que Hermione le había dicho eso mismo a Lucius Malfoy en Flourish and Blotts hace 4 años.

¿Por qué estás sólo?. Pensé que tu tenías muchos amigos

-Mis amigos son prefectos y deben estar recorriendo el tren...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Cho, estaba bastante bronceada.

* * *

tan malo esta? si ya lo creo

bueno, en todo caso dejen reviews igual no ma po  
porfa, aunq sea un RR


	3. la disculpa de cho

olaaaaaaaaaaa

bueno, primero q nada me dsculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo,pero cn el kolegio y los examenes estoy loca!

bueno, este capitulo q los otros es corto

pero espero q les guste

leaaan!

* * *

CAPÍTULO III: la discula de Cho

¡Ah!. Hola, Harry. Mmm…- miró a Nicole y dijo- Bueno, creo que no es un buen momento. Adiós

Cuando Cho iba a salir de allí Harry le dijo:

¡Cho!. No te vayas, no pasa nada

No te preocupes. Sólo quería decirte algo, pero creo que es mejor después

No. Vamos a hablar- le dijo Harry después de pararse del asiento salir del compartimiento

Una vez que estaban afuera Cho se puso un poco nerviosa y empezó hablar rápido y en voz muy baja

Harry, sólo quería disculparme- en ese momento se sonrojó un poco- por todo lo que pasó el año anterior. Estaba todavía muy dolida por la muerte de Cedric- Harry se sentía como un estúpido y no sabía que hacer, así que decidió que era mejor no hacer nada- Bueno, a pesar de todo, quería decirte que siempre puedes contar conmigo como una amiga

Gracias-dijo Harry y sonrió- Tú también puedes contar conmigo

Sí. Adiós-y se fue de ahí muy colorada

Harry entró en el compartimiento y encontró a Nicole leyendo el libro de Transformaciones.

¿Qué lees?-le preguntó Harry, aunque ya lo sabía

El libro de Transformaciones. No quiero que me vaya mal este año

¡Ah!- dijo Harry con un poco de asombro. Nicole le recordaba un poco a Hermione-¿De qué escuela vienes?

Una que no es muy conocida. Se llama Emitich

¡Ah!

Siguieron en silencio mirando el paisaje hasta que Nicole le preguntó:

Me tienen que seleccionar para una casa ¿cierto?

Sí

Por lo que he leído parece que Gryffindor es la mejor. Espero estar allí

Yo estoy en Gryffindor

¡Qué bueno!

En ese momento llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny muy cansados, así que se sentaron. De pronto, Hermione se fijó en Nicole que seguía leyendo el libro de Transformaciones.

Hola

Hola- le respondió Nicole

Hola- le dijeron Ron y Ginny

Hola

Ella es Nicole- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos, y luego mirando a Nicole- Ellos son Hermione, Ron y Ginny- le dijo señalándolos uno por uno

Supongo que eres una de las alumnas que transfirieron- dijo Ginny

¿Transfirieron a más?-preguntó Harry

Sí, todos de diferentes escuelas. Son más o menos 5 en total

¿De qué curso son?

Son 1 de 6º, 2 de 5º y 2 de 3º

¿De qué escuela te transfirieron?- preguntó Ron muy interesado mirando a Nicole de una manera en la que Harry nunca había visto mirar a Ron a una chica

De Emitich

Ah...

En ese momento entró Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Harry parándose

Nada, sólo quería saludarlos

¿Crees que somos estúpidos?- le preguntó Hermione

¿La verdad?. Sí, Granger

Bueno, adiós Malfoy

¿Malfoy?- preguntó de repente Nicole que hasta ese momento había seguido leyendo el libro.

* * *

como quedo? dejen rr pliiis! 


	4. Un encuentro inesperado

olis! tantu time pos

sisisi...ya se q me tarde demasiado pero cn todo esto del colegio y esas cosas me daba flojera ocupar el tiempo de relajo en acer esto P

grax a toos x los rr...

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV: Un encuentro inesperado

Sí-en ese momento Nicole se levantó del asiento y Malfoy la vio-¿Por qué?-preguntó Malfoy cambiando muy rápido su actitud

No, por nada. Es que te confundí con un amigo

¿Sí?

Sí, pero veo que me equivoqué. Él es mucho más simpático

Bueno, adiós- y salió de allí

¡Qué extraño!- dijo Hermione

¿Qué?- preguntó Ron

¿No te das cuenta?. Malfoy se fue de aquí sin causar ningún problema

Sí, es verdad- opinó Ginny

Y cambió su actitud cuando vio a Nicole- dijo Harry

Sí¿lo conocías Nicole?- preguntó Hermione

No, sólo lo confundí con un amigo que no veo desde hace muchos años

Bueno, cambiemos de tema. No es muy divertido hablar de Malfoy- dijo Ginny

Sí, tienes razón- la apoyó Hermione

¿En donde vives?- le preguntó Harry a Nicole

En una parte cerca de Londres

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a la estación

Harry¿puedes llevar a Crookshanks?

Sí, claro

¿y quién llevará a pig?

Yo- le respondió Harry- Con un sencillo encantamiento

¡Gracias Harry!- le contestó Ron, y salió junto con Hermione

Bajaron del tren y escucharon la voz de Hagrid

¡Todos los nuevos por aquí!

Bueno, adiós Harry- le dijo Nicole

Adiós. Nos vemos en Gryffindor

Eso espero- y se fue donde Hagrid


End file.
